<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flannel Sheets by BeMyReverie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688947">Flannel Sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie'>BeMyReverie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blankets, Blushing Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Gentle Castiel (Supernatural), Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, Love Bites, M/M, Mention of spanking, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Shy Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft Dean Winchester, Spanking, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day, Valentine’s Day presents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been neglecting himself of care, so Castiel decides he'll take care of him; it just so happens to be Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel, Team Dean's Red Ass</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flannel Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: S M U T   &amp;   F L U F F</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February fourteenth, Valentine's Day.</p><p>Castiel had of course known of the Saint Valentine. It didn't really mean anything to him, except that cupids everywhere were going absolutely unhinged, talking about helping find the perfect match or creating love at first sight. In Castiel's opinion, you didn't need cupids to do the work, you just had to be committed and put the effort in yourself.</p><p>Which brings him to his bedroom, well, his and Dean's bedroom. <em>Their </em>room. He was tucking in the corners of the sheets around the memory foam mattress that Dean was so keen of -though, Dean assured Castiel, that Cas was <em>much </em>more comfortable than memory foam-. He was fluffing pillows and looking around the room to see if there was anything else he could do to make this feel more safe, but there wasn't. It was in the Men of Letters bunker, in their space, there was a Vinyl playing in Dean's record player, 'Can't Help Falling In Love'. It was one of Dean's favourites, Castiel knew all of Dean's hidden interests, loves...kinks. The bunker door closing sounds through the halls. "Cas? Babe! Where you at?" Dean calls.</p><p>Speak of the Righteous Man and he shall appear.</p><p>Castiel smiles as he fixes the last corner of the blankets on their bed and walks out to greet him at the bottom of the stairs. There Dean was, bright forest green eyes staring at him, an almost shy dimpled smile playing his deliciously plump lips -that looked very nice around Cas’... well- and his arms empty besides a small box and a small bouquet of roses.</p><p>Castiel could sense the need to make Castiel happy rolling off Dean in waves that crash to the beat of Dean’s heart. Castiel smiles softly as he walks towards Dean, pressing his lips to Dean’s softly. Despite Dean’s lips being very plush, Castiel’s were full and covered Dean’s pretty much -Which they both loved by the way-. “Dean, what is this?” He asks softly after he pulls away, motioning lightly to the things in Dean’s grip.</p><p>There’s Dean’s blush making an appearance, and so early in the afternoon too. No shadows would hide the pink that went from the tips of Dean’s ears to the soft point of his nose. It made his eyes seem brighter and his freckles stood out more against the flush.  The pink was almost as dark as the colour of Dean’s lips and it was just then that Castiel noticed Dean’s mouth actually moving. “I -uh, I got you something... I mean, it’s Valentine’s Day, Cas. I wanted to get something for you.” He says, his voice more soft spoken than usual.</p><p>Castiel smiles and gently takes the times from his arms. He mojos up a vase for the flowers. Now taking the time to study them. There were only three, but each one was different. One was pink, a colour that Castiel had seen against Dean’s ass after a scene with spanking, another was coral, and the last was red. Castiel glances over at Dean with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>”well- uh, the pink one means appreciation and happiness because... well you make me happy and I appreciate it. The coral one is desire because you’re everything I need and want, and the red, well... it means I love you.” Dean stumbles out, blushing darker at every word and Castiel only grins wider with every word.</p><p>”I didn’t realize you were such a Valentine’s Day romancer,” Castiel teases softly as he kisses Dean and Dean giggles, muttering a soft ‘shut up’ as he kisses back.</p><p>”the uh- box... is more so something you can see me in,” Dean murmurs and Castiel kisses his nose, smiling as it scrunches. </p><p>“Go put it on for me in the bathroom and meet me in the bedroom after you’re done getting ready. And don’t worry, Sam and Jack left for the evening.” Castiel says and walks away before Dean can say anything else.</p><p>While Castiel is waiting for Dean, he does a quick glance over the room once more before resetting the record and turning it up a bit, but not much. Then there’s soft foot steps and Castiel turns towards the door to see Dean wearing a lovely pair of dark red is panties. His face burning as he looks over at Castiel. The fabric hugged Dean’s narrow waist and his ass quite nicely and Castiel wasn’t going to pass on the chance to check out a shy and sappy Dean. Instead, Castiel moves over to him and kisses his lips so softly, it was lighter than a feather, then he moves Dean until he’s on the bed.</p><p>Castiel watches Dean as he squirms and makes a soft sound and looks down at the covers. “Holy hell, Cas, what are these sheets made of?!” Dean questions.  </p><p>Instead of answering, Castiel kisses Dean’s lips and slowly lowers him to the bed before moving over him, one knee between Dean’s legs, right up against his crotch. Dean was more than happy to rock his hips slowly against Castiel, making a few soft sounds as he did so. Castiel chuckles but moves his leg away, smirking at the problem Dean has created for himself and then at his pout.</p><p>The soft sound that leaves Dean’s lips when Castiel nips at Dean’s pout was a sound that was better than almost anything he had ever heard. “Calm down, baby, I’m going to take care of you tonight,” Castiel whispers against his mouth, to which Dean responds with a soft gasp as Castiel grinds slowly down against him.</p><p>”You’re so good Dean, so good, let me reward you, baby, alright? I’m going to make you feel so good. Okay?” Castiel says gently, moving his lips along Dean’s jaw as he whispers the words, Dean makes a sound that relates to some sort of ‘okay’.</p><p>Castiel pulled his whole body away after grinding against him a bit. He balances on his knees between Dean’s spread legs and slowly starts to pull at his tie, then undoes the buttons on his shirt, then his belt. The whole time, Dean’s watching where Castiel’s hands move, watching as he finally gets off all clothes except his underwear. Now they were both stripped to one article of clothing and Castiel couldn’t wait until it came off. ”I’m trying to decide if I want to move your cute panties out of the way and screw you nice and deep or if I want to just tear them right off... preference?” Castiel asks innocently.</p><p>He was answered with a shuddered breath and then silence. </p><p>“Guess I’ll pick then.” He muses as he grabs some lube from the drawer and puts some on his fingers, moving the panties to the side and sliding two fingers in slowly.</p><p>Dean groans loudly at that and his hips jerk down against Cas’ touch. His breath hitching as he tries to grind down to get the friction he craved. “Baby, no, we go at my pace, don’t worry. We have all the time in the world.” Castiel coos softly and Dean at least has the decency to try and not screw himself.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Castiel works him over slowly, he kept the thing piece of fabric to the side as he moved his fingers, adding a third, then a fourth, then going to one. He watched Dean writhe and moan from under him, basking in the soft and filthy sounds that Dean produced. At one point, he pulled all his fingers out and groped Dean’s ass roughly with one hand before using his fingers at a new angle. It was a shock that Dean hadn’t finished yet.</p><p>After only 7 minutes of Castiel edging him, he finally pulls away and slides his own boxers down till they’re against his lower thighs and he’s shifting closer to Dean, who spreads his legs wider, all modesty out the window.</p><p>Castiel smiles down at Dean he coats himself in lube, making small groans himself, then he leans over Dean. Hands on either side of his head as he leans down to catch Dean’s mouth against his. Then he pushes in and swallows Dean’s hitched breath and loud moan almost immediately. Then he starts to slowly move. </p><p>“You’re so perfect, Dean, so good, baby, so lovely.” Castiel murmurs against Dean’s mouth.</p><p>Dean, was too busy making whimpers of pleasure to respond with words, his arms wrapping around his neck loosely as Castiel softly screws hum against the mattress and the flannel sheets that were very contrasted against Dean’s lightly tanned body and bright pink face.<br/>
 <br/>
Their lips meet once again and Castiel rocks his hips gently into Dean’s but the bed groans under them, and Dean remains loud and unfiltered. Castiel could feel that Dean wasn’t going to last long at all.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was correct as Dean gets louder and his loose grip becomes tighter as he grinds up against Castiel with every thrust, keeping things slow, but chasing an orgasm. Castiel wasn’t about to deny him something he had earned so he speeds up a bit and thrusts right against Dean’s prostate. Dean was a goner after that.</p><p>Cas’ name fell softly from Dean’s mouth, like it was the only word he could produce. He was sated now, his body like puddy against the bed and Cas. Castiel kept moving, gentle and slow as he cums in Dean after a moment more, moaning lowly and slowly pulling out after he was sure he was done. He rolls beside Dean and pulls him softly on top, Dean went willingly, his face now nuzzled against Cas’ neck. “Feelin’ good, baby?” Castiel asks softly.</p><p>Dean makes a soft humming sound in response and Cas takes it as a yes as he kisses Dean’s neck softly, biting gently and leaving soft and pale love bites. </p><p>“I love you so much, Dean,” he whispers to him, sure he was sleeping.</p><p>Instead, Castiel felt Dean smile against the crook between his shoulder and his neck. “I love you too, Cas. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He murmurs.</p><p>Castiel kisses Dean’s head gently. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” He says, tossing the flannel sheets over them both.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No Cupid needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>